Return to Innocence
by Sakura aka L-sama no Miko
Summary: The first of many fics based on songs by Enigma.


Return to Innocence - Enigma

Return to Innocence - Enigma

A Gundam Wing Video Clip

By Sakura

Love – 

The screen fades to Duo bandaging Hiro's wounds, suddenly Hiro grabs his face and kisses Duo, completely surprising the longhaired pilot. The screen fades to -

Devotion

Wufei standing at the feet of his 'Nataku' in the woods. He gazes up at the gundam's face, tears flowing from his eyes.

Feeling – 

Meanwhile Trowa sits near the campfire and watches Quatre sleep. He shakes his head, a puzzled look on his face. He quickly turns his head away from the sleeping pilot.

Emotion

Quatre stirs and wakes up. He goes to the brown-haired pilot and sits next to him. Trowa stiffens, but Quatre places his arm around his waist shocking him. A smile slowly appears on Trowa's face and the two pilots gaze at the stars together. The screen fades out again.

Don't be afraid to be weak

Another fade in to Trowa comforting a crying Quatre, who is holding a picture of him and his father.

Don't be too proud to be strong

The screen switches to Sally and Wufei practicing Kung-Fu. She manages to knock him down. Wu glowers at her, but suddenly smiles at her as she helps him up and bows.

Just look into your heart my friend

That will be the return to yourself

Hiro watches as Duo sleeps, he is torn between his computer and the sleeping boy on the bed.

The return to innocence

Hiro smiles and quietly goes back to the bed. He carefully lifts the sheets and climbs in. Before he goes to sleep, he whispers, "Aishiteru Duo." Duo smiles, totally aware of the boy next to him. Fade out.

If you must, then start to laugh

Duo is laughing while the other pilots are trying to do various things, Hiro is studying the latest mission plans, Wufei is watching TV with Trowa while Quatre is enjoying a cup of tea with Sally. Wufei and Hiro start to glower at the longhaired pilot who immediately stops, blushing a little.

If you must, then start to cry

Quatre cries out in his sleep, tears streaking down his face. Trowa gently holds him and strokes his head trying to calm his lover down.

Be yourself, don't hide

Quatre eventually wakes up. Trowa starts to act as if nothing is wrong, but Quatre pulls on his arm. Trowa, unable to resist, pulls Quatre into an enormous bear hug and begins to rock the blond boy back to sleep.

Just believe in destiny

Wufei is lovingly polishing Shen-Long. He sees his reflection in the metal and it blurs until it forms into Meiran, his wife, which is suspiciously turning into Sally's face. Wufei stops puzzled, then shakes his head, muttering something about stupid women and goes back to polishing his 'Nataku.'

Don't care what people say

Just follow your own way

Duo and Hiro walk along the street toward the nearest movie theater. Duo grasps Hiro's hand and Hiro starts to pull away, but changes his mind. Behind them, people start to whisper.

Don't give and use the chance

To return to innocence

Quatre calls to Trowa who is in the pool. He stops swimming, but does not choose to acknowledge Quatre's presence just yet. Quatre is stunned at Trowa's sudden coldness, worried something is wrong he comes up to the pool's edge. He looks down at Trowa as the pilot looks up. Trowa tries to say something, but can't. Quatre sits totally unprepared for what happens next. Trowa pulls him into the pool and when Quatre comes up, kisses him passionately.

That's not the beginning of the end

That's the return to yourself

The return to innocence

The war has ended and the pilots are at Relena's to celebrate. Hiro, sensing something, sees Duo sneaking toward one door while Trowa is standing by another, his hand hidden behind him. Hiro whispers something to Quatre and excuses himself.

Outside the hall, Hiro catches up to the sneaking Duo and pulls him into a tight embrace. "Aishiteru Duo," he says before kissing him.

Meanwhile, Quatre confronts Trowa. Trowa's face is emotionless as Quatre yells at him for trying to sneak away from him. Quatre starts to cry. Trowa sighs and resigns himself to his emotions and gives the blond boy a hug, reassuring him.

As they watch Sally and Wufei smile as Trowa leaves with Quatre. She puts her hand out and unconsciously, Wufei takes it.

Disclaimer:

None of the characters are mine neither is the song so please don't sue me.

C&C welcome at Firia@linainverse.net


End file.
